Roller Skating
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Kurt has had "Teenage Dream" stuck in his head since he saw Blaine perform it. Unfortunately, It starts playing in his head at the strangest times. One-Shot.


**AN: So this is my first Glee fic. I wrote it in just a few hours, so It's probably a bit rough. I hope you like it!**

It had been stuck in his head all day. And not just the song; the whole performance. Kurt just could not get "Teenage Dream" out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. ...Not that he, necessarily, wanted it out of his head. However, Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers, dancing around in his head was doing absolutely nothing for his focus in his Trig class. Not that he would ever use Trigonometry in his life after he left McKinley, but still, his grades were important to him.

Mercedes must have noticed him zoning out during the lecture because about half way through, he was hit in the face by a balled up piece of paper. He glared around the room, trying to figure out who threw the paper at him. His eyes landed on Mercedes, who was in the row to his left and a seat behind him. She motioned for him to open the paper ball.

"What's up with you?" read the note. "You haven't been paying attention all class."

Kurt quickly wrote his response. "I've had The Warblers dancing around in my head ever since I saw them perform last week. That's all." Kurt balled the paper back up and tossed it back to Mercedes.

"And by 'The Warblers,' you mean Blaine," she responded.

Kurt didn't know how he wanted to respond to this. There were a couple of options; 1) he could deny the fact he was thinking about Blaine and emphasize how good the Warblers were and how hard New Directions was going to have to work to beat them. (Which wasn't entirely false) But Mercedes would see right through that. Or 2) he could tell Mercedes that he had a crush on Blaine and hope that she would be excited for him. Of course, there was the potential for the entire school to find out in a matter of minutes.

After a few minutes of contemplating, he finally wrote: "Ok, yes. I have been thinking about Blaine, but not without good reason. The Warblers are really good and we will have to work hard to beat them at sectionals."

Mercedes rolled her eyes when she got the note.

"Liar. I know you were daydreaming about Blaine. Don't even try to deny it. =P"

Kurt laughed to himself. He should have known that Mercedes would have caught on to the fact that he was majorly crushing on Blaine.

"Ok. You're right. I'm crushing on Blaine. But please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get all hyped up about it, just to be disappointed."

"Deal. But I need to meet Blaine. I have to approve of who you're going to date. lol."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but agreed to have them meet sometime.

"So, are you busy Saturday?" asked Kurt while he was talking to Blaine later that night.

"Why? I'm not going to meet your dad, yet, am I?" Blaine asked, laughing a little.

"Well, no, not yet anyway. But my friend, Mercedes, wants to meet you."

"Oh, well, that's cool, but Saturday I have work in the morning and Warblers practice in the afternoon. The only way I could do it was if it was like 8 or 9 at night."

"Oh, well I was kind of hoping we could go to Breadsticks for dinner, but I guess we could catch a movie or something," said Kurt, sounding less than thrilled.

"Movies don't really allow for talking, though," replied Blaine, saying exactly what Kurt had been thinking.

"How about we go roller skating," said Blaine after a few minutes of silence. "I haven't been in years."

Kurt thought back to Glee's trip to the skating rink last year. It ihad/i been a lot of fun... "I think roller skating would be great. I'll let Mercedes know tomorrow."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 8, then."

"Sounds good."

"Kurt! Off the phone. It's nearly 11," Kurt's dad shouted from his bed room down the hall.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and Kurt put his phone on his nightstand. His dreams were filled with roller skating Warblers, but mainly Blaine, roller skating backwards while singing "Teenage Dream." The damn song would never go away.

The next morning, Kurt told Mercedes about the plans for Saturday right before first period started.

"So, Blaine and I decided we'd go roller skating Saturday night. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure. I haven't been-"

"since we went with Glee," they finished in unison. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I thought about that last night. Feel free to bring someone with you. I'd hate for you to feel like a third wheel. Oh, you should totally bring that hot football player you've had your eye on!"

"Who? Anthony? I've never even talked to him."

"Ok, it was just a suggestion. Bring Tina or someone else from glee."

"Yeah, I think I'll ask Tina, I haven't hung out with her in a while."

The bell rang, which meant they had to wait until lunch to finish their conversation.

At lunch Kurt and Mercedes grabbed a table with Mike and Tina. Tina was enjoying a cheeseburger while Mike was having fried rice.

"So what time are we going roller skating?" asked Mercedes as she sat down.

"We're meeting at 8."

"Can I get a ride with you? I mean, you practically have to pass my house to get to the skating rink."

"Um, well, Blaine's driving me," Kurt replied carefully.

"Oh, don't worry about it, then. Hey Tina, are you busy Saturday?"

"Um, Mike and I were going to go see a movie, but what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm going to meet Kurt's friend, Blaine, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. We're going roller skating."

"Oh, I love roller skating! But, can Mike come, too?" Tina looked at Kurt.

"Oh, fine. Why not? But I'd appreciate it if no one else comes. I don't want to overwhelm the poor boy with all of glee club."

"Totally understandable," said Mike right before he shoveled another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Kurt prayed, silently, to Madonna that no one else from glee found out about the roller skating trip until _after_ it happened.

By the time Saturday rolled around, everyone in Glee not only knew about going roller skating, but they were all going.

"How is it that anytime something is _supposed_ to be kept secret EVERYONE finds out about it?" asked Kurt as he got into Blaine's BMW, careful not to wrinkle his Marc Jacobs button-down shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine, who was wearing a simple, gray v-neck tee and jeans.

"Well, us going roller skating was just supposed to be you, me and Mercedes and now all of glee club is coming. Jesus, people suck at keeping things on the down low."

"I can't believe you just said 'down low' what are you from? The 90s?" Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine started the car. As soon as Blaine turned on the radio, "Teenage Dreams" was playing.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Kurt. "I swear this song haunts me."

"Did you not like the Warblers' rendition of the song?"

"No! Oh, god, no. It was amazing, but ever since I heard you sing it, it's been stuck in my head or played on the radio or someone else is humming it. It's _every_where."

"Oh, ok. I was afraid my voice had cracked during the performance. I do think the song is over-played, though. I can rarely get in my car without hearing it at least once."

"I know what you mean. I bet they'll even play it at the skate rink."

The boys continued talking about everything from music to math, including Kurt's disdain for Trigonometry, on the way to the skate rink. When they arrived, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany were all waiting outside for them.

"Where's everyone else? I thought everyone was coming," asked Kurt to the group.

"They're already inside," said Mercedes. "I just wanted to be the first to meet Blaine."

Ok, well, Blaine, this is Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany who are all in McKinley's glee club," he said as he pointed to each one and Blaine shook everyone's hands.

"It's nice to meet you all. Should we go in, now? It's kinda chilly out here."

Mercedes led the way into the skate rink. She led the group to a party room used for kids' birthdays. It was light blue and had balloons and streamers painted on the walls. Kurt was a little unhappy feeling like a four-year-old, again.

"I hadn't planned on us getting a room," said Kurt to Mercedes as he put his jacket down on the table.

"Well, there are 14 of us, so it was easier to have us all be in here instead of us trying to find each other out there."

"Wait, 14? There are only 12 of us in glee, plus Blaine. Where did the other person come from?"

"Well, you know how you wanted me to ask Anthony out?" Kurt nodded. "Well, Finn told him that we were going roller skating, so he wanted to join us," she said with a smile.

"That's great! I was afraid Jacob Ben Israel or Mr. Shue was going to show up."

They both laughed as they walked to the skate rental booth to get their skates. Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Sam, and Quinn were already on the skate floor.

Blaine handed Kurt a pair of skates and they sat next to each other to lace them up.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet your friends," said Blaine as he helped Kurt up off the bench and on to the skate floor.

"Me too, although, you might want to watch out for Rachel. She probably thinks you're trying to spy on us."

"Where would she get that idea?"

"Long story short, she dated the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline last year who was, in fact, out to sabotage us."

"Whoa, well I promise you that I will never do that to you."

"Good to know."

They skated around for less than 10 minutes when "Teenage Dream" came on over the sound system.

"What did I tell you?" said Kurt as he threw his hands up. Blaine laughed.

"I hate to tell you this, but I requested the song right when we got in here. Just to mess with you." Blaine sped up a little then turned around, skating backwards while singing along. Kurt almost had a heart attack because of how similar his dream had been the other night.

"Déjà Vu."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had a dream that was scarily similar to this."

"Oh, so you're dreaming about me?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to tell Blaine about that dream. He ended up tripping into Blaine, knocking him to the floor, just as the pre-chorus started.

"Kurt, I like you and all, but I think it's a little early in our relationship to be all over each other," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry," said Kurt as he tried to push himself off Blaine. "I don't know what happened."

"It's ok," he said as propped himself up on his elbows; his face inches from Kurt's. Their lips met halfway in a sweet kiss. For Kurt, it seemed like the outside world had disappeared. That is until he heard Mercedes and Tina saying "Ow Oww!" and "Get it, Kurt!" from the side of the skate floor.

Kurt sighed as he rolled off Blaine.

"I hope that wasn't as crappy a first kiss as the other one was," said Blaine as he sat up.

"No, definitely not."

"Good," said Blaine as he stood up. He extended a hand to help Kurt up. "Do you think you'll be able to stay on your feet for the rest of the night?"

"I make no promises," Kurt replied with a smile as they began to skate around again. "If you kiss me every time I knock you over, I may just have to do it more often."

Blaine laughed and they skated hand in hand for the rest of the night.


End file.
